


memories and mischief

by Emjoelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjoelle/pseuds/Emjoelle
Summary: One shots that came from face book challenges.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for chapter 1. Memories, childhood, and muggle medicine

Summer ended and eleven year old Jennifer Potter was nervous about going to Hogwarts the next day. She fidgeted as she sat on her grandparents porch watching the sun set. She feared people would treat her different because of her family, her grandfather was the famous boy who lived after all. Ginny saw the fear in her granddaughter's face and sat down next to her. "

You'll be fine sweetheart. Let me tell you a funny story about your great grandmother and the summer after her first year. You could use a laugh."

Twelve year old Lilly became more comfortable now that Petunia was at least being civil to Jasmine, it was fortunate as she would be staying the remainder of the summer and ride to London to catch the train to Hogwarts. She feared her Petunia would do something stupid out of jealousy like she did the previous year when Lilly got her letter to Hogwarts and she did not. She feared that it may cause her new friend to never want to come back and visit her and her strange muggle family again and she could think of few things worse. The adjustment to the wizarding world had not come easy and she feared losing what she worked for.

"Why can't you make the flower bloom? Aren't you a witch too? It opened right up in Lilly's hand."

"I told you we aren't allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts and the magic isn't for show anyway." Lilly reminded her angrily.

"Forget it. It is stupid anyway." Petunia said throwing down the rose bud. She had thought about it and there was one thing she was sure she could do better than her sister. Lilly might be able to fly but she could ride. She loved horses and wanted to eventually be good enough to compete, and Lilly never had any interest in large animals. "Let's go ride."

"Ride what?" Jasmine asked curious about muggle things.

"Never been on horseback?" Petunia asked smiling. "You can fly on a broomstick after all, it should be easy." She teased.

They made it to the stables and Petunia mounted quickly. Lilly hesitated. "Where are the saddles?"

"Not this time. We ride bareback. I am sure it is still easier than what you all can do. We never leave the ground after all."

Lilly helped Jasmine on and slowly got on herself. They walked slowly around the pasture. The witches were getting more comfortable and that was when Petunia decided she would show her skills. She took off at a gallop. The other two girls got comfortable with a trot when Jasmine's horse saw something and got spooked. He ran and Jasmine was thrown off guard. Without the reigns and her lack of experience she was unable to hold on and fell off. She hit the ground hard and her arm twisted behind her.

Lilly helped her up. "It looks broken." She pulled out her wand.

"You can't do magic here besides you're not a healer. Do you even know a spell that would work?" She was afraid.

Petunia called their mother and in minutes she was there along with paramedics.

Jasmine looked down at the red cast on her arm and shook her head in disbelief. Let the body heal itself. Muggles called this medicine? She would still have it when she got to Hogwarts and to make matters worse it was her wand arm.

"They will fix it immediately when we get back and your robe will cover it on the train." Lilly tried to comfort her. "Muggles can't know and we can't just go find another wizard."

"I know that Lilly but I can still be angry."

"Yeah" She agreed.

It was dark now. I assume it turned out okay? Jennifer asked

"It did. She got the best grade in muggle studies that year. Things turn out for the best. You will do fine. Let's get in side the train   


	2. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge was write a Quidditch story with an OC without directly stating the characters house. This was my first first person ficlet. I may continues her story.

I was awoken from a deep sleep by a loud bang somewhere in the castle. "Peeves," I thought annoyed. I was having the most pleasant dream of flying through the air defending the goals and loving the rush of the wind in my hair. I loved quidditch. "Stupid, poltergeist. Where is the Barron when you need him?" I thought again and pulled the rich colored comforters over my head. I would return to that pleasant place soon enough.

To my disappointment it was not to be. I sat up after what seemed like several restless hours and finally looked at the clock 4:00. I wouldn't be getting back to sleep that morning but it was ok. I little over 12 hours from now that dream would finally be a reality. I did it. I made the house team. I will be representing us this year as Keeper. I am quick but not limber enough to be Seeker, like my cousin before he graduated but it didn't matter. I earned my spot, I'll never tell him that because in his mind he earned his too. We have different definitions of that word but I digress. I get like this when I can't sleep. There was only one thing to be done when I can't sleep because of my hobby and that is to go indulge myself in it.

I got up and threw on my quidditch robes. I loved the way they made my eyes look twice as blue. No, I thought putting on my regular robes, I didn't want to ruin my uniform before the game began, and yes I admit I am a little vain. I grabbed my broom and quietly walked outside. Whatever Peeves had been up to he was long gone now and all was quiet.

I stepped out on the quiet quidditch pitch and mounted my broom and took off. I flew higher as the moisture in the air beaded on my face and covered my glasses. I ignored it and circled the goals several times as I imagined the Quaffle coming at me and knocked it away. My house mates cheered at my save. I continued to circle around them picturing the game the following day and before I knew it the sky was getting lighter and the stars vanished. Had I really been out here this long? Breakfast would be in a few hours and I decided to head back. I was still several feet from the ground when I saw our captain, Alexander, hovering below.

"Hey Emilia, you're out here early." he called to me.

"Yeah," I answered her slightly embarrassed. "I couldn't sleep."

"Nerves?" he asked, his eyes lit up.

I hated admitting that and I also hated how perceptive he seemed. I also had no desire to come across as the scared girl considering I was the only one on the team. "Nope," I half lied. "Peeves."

"Oh," he said. "I heard him too bumping around in the common room. I didn't hear you walk through though. Well we are both out here, any last minute thing you want to practice with me before the game?" he threw the Quaffle up and caught it.

I couldn't think of anything and was ready to go in dry off a bit and eat, but he was the captain and I feared he had noticed something. I doubted he would have asked otherwise. "What do you think, Captain?" I asked with emphasis on the last word hoping that he was as perceptive as he was earlier and got the fact that I was ready to get out of there.

"Just one thing I wanted to show you that might help you on the turns." He said taking off. "Follow me."

I sighed and followed him up. We spent another 45 minutes flying and practicing quick turns and after years of flying I actually learned something. I was tired but ready for the game later. I told him that later.

"You're good Emilia, but not perfect. You can always improve and I want to win today. I want to be the first to pull off an undefeated season. I want the cup!"

Did he think I didn't? "So do I!"

"Good, but you have another chance. I am 7th year. If I don't make it in the professional league I'm done. I want to go out in a bang."

He had a point and I only nodded. We walked into the great hall together and sat down out our table. I ignored the looks from everyone. "Quidditch practice" I whispered to my roommate next to me.

"Sure" She said laughing."Who wouldn't want private lessons from Alex?"

"Shut up!" I said blushing with my hand on my wand.

"Settle down." She said changing the subject abruptly. "Are we going to win today."

"Yes" I said smiling. "I already have"

«  


End file.
